Boyfriends, Brothers, and Broken Bones
by ColferFan1217
Summary: Kurt gets injured and Blaine freaks out. Collaborated with Klisses


**Sadly Glee does not belong to me.**

It started when Finn invited Sam, Puck, and Mike over for football practice. Kurt was making something that Finn didn't think seemed edible in the kitchen, and their parents were out. Kurt had a little sample of it for Finn to try, to make sure he liked it. As Kurt walked outside, Finn ran to catch a football. He caught it, but collided into Kurt, who dropped the plate of food with a shriek that would one of Rachel Berry. When Finn stood up, he noticed Kurt clutching his leg and that it was a little swollen. Puck and Sam ran over, Mike not too far behind.

"Dude, what'd you do?" Puck yelled.

Finn shrugged. "I dunno." he turned toward Kurt, who was hissing in pain. "Kurt? What hurts?"

"My leg you idiot!" He screeched, slapping Sam's hand away when he tried to touch his leg.

About five minutes later and help from Google, the three boys figured out that Kurt had broken his leg. "You have to drive him to the hospital." Sam said. His little brother had broken his arm a few years ago and they had to to go the ER.

"But he'll kill me if I lift him up!" Finn whined.

Kurt, who had calmed down a little, sighed. "Finn, I won't freak, just get me into the back of your car and drive. Not that hard." "Oh." Finn dumbly stated. He (with help from Puck) got Kurt into the back of his car and all five boys went to the hospital.

Once the boys made it to the hospital, Puck, Sam and Mike all had to wait in the waiting room. Only Finn was allowed in the room because he was family and Burt hadn't reached the hospital yet.

One hour later after an explanation to Burt and carole on what had happened, a lengthy scolding on Finn's part for not being careful, Kurt found out that he broke his leg and that he needed a cast. And to top it all off, Kurt found out that he had to stay overnight which he did not want.

Burt decided to stay with Kurt overnight while he sent carole and the boys home. Tomorrow was a school day and he didn't want anyone to get into trouble and miss class.

The next day, Finn made his way to glee club. The whole day was spent telling the rest of the club what had happened to Kurt. The only person that Finn couldn't talk to was Blaine. They all had different classes because Blaine was only a junior. By the time Finn made it to the the choir room he was the last one there. He went up to his brothers boyfriend to tell what happened.

"Hey, dude," finn greeted Blaine.

"Hey, Finn, where's Kurt?" Blaine asked. "I didn't see him today and he's not answering his phone."

Finn scratched his head. "Yeah that's why I needed to talk to me and the other guys were playing football and Kurt got hurt a little."

"Oh my god! Is he okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, he's fine, but he's in the hospital." Finn answered.

"Hospital? But he's okay, right?"

"Yeah, totally dude. Just a minor injury."

Blaine let out a breath. Kurt was fine. That calmed him down a little but he still wanted to see Kurt.

After getting the okay from Mr. Schue, Blaine left the school and made his way to the hospital. Once he got there he made his way over to the receptionist and asked for Kurt.

"Room 407, sweetie," the receptionist informed him.

After saying thanks, Blaine got into the elevator and went up to the 4th floor. He immediately saw Burt outside the room as he got off the elevator.

"Hey, Mr. Hummel, how's Kurt doing?" Blaine asked.

"He's doing okay," Burt answered. "I'll be back later, kid. I'm going to get a coffee."

Blane waited until Burt left before he went into Kurt's room. Once he entered he was shocked. Kurt's leg was in a cast and was elevated in the air.

"Hi," Kurt greeted, bringing Blaine out of his shocked state. As soon as that happened, Blaine began to freak out.

"Oh my God, Kurt! Are you okay?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, Blaine. It hurts but I'm okay."

"Why didn't anyone tell me? How Finn was talking was as if you only got a scratch. He calls this minor? I'd like to see what he considers bad. This is a _broken_ leg! This is no where near minor!" Blaine ranted.

Kurt chuckled. "That's Finn for you."

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to calm himself. After getting himself down to a calm level, Blaine looked over at his boyfriend.

"But you're okay, right?" Blaine couldn't help but ask again. He hates seeing Kurt hurt.

"I'm okay. They have some good drugs here." Kurt replied getting a laugh from Blaine.

"I don't doubt it," Blaine replied with a smile.

Blaine and Kurt talked about what happened at school and when Kurt was going back. Burt allowed Blaine to help Kurt into his car (after Kurt learned how to walk on crutches) and Blaine drove the injured boy home.

**A/n: Review:)**


End file.
